


Alone At Last

by Lunas_the_Echidna



Category: Touching Spirit Bear
Genre: Cole Matthews/Peter Driscal, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Supposed One Shot, Touching Spirit Bear Fanfiction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_the_Echidna/pseuds/Lunas_the_Echidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole finally gets to make his move on Peter when Garvey leaves the two alone together on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This work is UNFINISHED!!!!!

Cole x Peter, 

“Well it seems that both of you are okay with the arrangements now and no one’s gonna kill the other. I think you two can handle yourselves, I’m leaving,” Garvey said while smiling and walking towards the shore. Both Peter and Cole had known about Garvey leaving for a couple of days. Cole was ecstatic at the thought of being alone with Peter. Ever since Cole held Peter in his arms while he wept so defensively, his heart fluttered every time he saw Peter.

“I-I think that we’ll be okay on our own,” Peter stuttered. He had the most innocent goofy smile on his face.

“I’ll come back in a couple of weeks to check up on you two. Stay out of trouble and don’t hurt each other!” Cole couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t cause Peter pain, but he promised that it would be pleasurable for him. Of course Cole didn’t say this to Garvey, but his thoughts were all he could focus on right now because he was so excited. The motor from the skiff awoke Cole from his day dreaming. Cole took a step closer and put his arm around Peter as they both waved goodbye to Garvey. ‘Alone at last,’ Cole thought.

“So what should we do today?” Peter asked, completely unaware of Cole’s intentions.

“Why don’t we start our day together with a soak in the pond?” Cole loved the pond because Peter stripped down and got into water, giving him a beautiful view of Peter. Although his heart did hurt because of the scars from where he had pummeled him, his heart sang from seeing Peter in such a pure state.

“Let’s go,” Peter replied without a care in the world. Cole kept his arm around Peter as they walked to the pond. For some odd reason Peter didn’t lean away from his touch at all. He didn’t lean into it, but Cole wasn’t complaining. As soon as they reached the pond Peter left the warmth of Cole and wobbled over to a rock where he stripped himself of his clothes. Throughout every time Cole and Peter bathed Cole had a hard on. Cole would always say that he had to go pee really bad at that point in the morning. Peter believed Cole without any thought, Cole felt terrible for lying to Peter, but he didn’t want to scare Peter away. Cole seductively removed his shirt, next his pants, when he took his pants off he left his boxers barely on his hips, exposing his hard on he was sporting. 

“What’s taking you so long? It’s only removing clothing,” Peter complained. Peter enjoyed Cole’s company in the pond and Cole knew it. Peter waded back up near shore to check on Cole. The moment Peter’s eyes found Cole, wriggled his boxers off, hips moving in an erotic manor as Cole’s abs were shown off looking sexy as ever. After Cole’s little show he strode over to Peter, hardened length keeping them a distance apart. Peter moved to go back to the rock, but Cole caught his wrist and stared into Peter’s eyes.

“Unfazed are we?” Cole asks in a mocking tone.

“W-What do you mean?” A blush swept across Peter’s face which triggered a smirk from Cole. Something seemed a little off, Peter was standing really far away from Cole. Cole glanced down to see if his dick had somehow grown even bigger. The sight Cole witnessed was even better than anticipated, Peter’s member fully erect. Now that Cole thought about it he never could see anything below Peter’s flawless chest once Peter was in the water and he had always undressed once Peter was already neck deep in water. Cole couldn’t wait anymore, Peter was hard because of him, and he just had to do something to him. By the hand, Cole dragged Peter back to the cabin.

“Wait Cole. Stop. Lemme go!” Peter’s pleas were totally in vain, Cole wasn’t stopping now, and so much sexual tension built could finally be released now that Cole knew that it was somewhat conventional. Even though Cole and Peter had just bathed, their feet were covered in dirt seeing how Cole didn’t bother to dress himself or Peter. Flinging the door open, Cole shoved Peter into the cabin.

“H-Hold on Col-“Cole shoved his tongue into Peter’s mouth without giving Peter a chance to complain or break the kiss. A whimper escaped Peter’s lips, slowly turning into a moan. Cole played with Peter’s tongue trying to get Peter to join in with the kiss. Arms wrapped around Peter, deepening the kiss. Peter lightly and shyly rubbed against Cole’s tongue with his own. Even though Peter’s attempt was actually pretty amazing for his first kiss, Cole wanted more. Shoving Peter against the appliance center, Cole pressed his stiff member between Peter’s thighs. A rough moan escaped Peter’s lips.

“You like that huh? Keep moaning like the bitch in heat that you are.” Cole said these words not out of anger, but out of affection and sexual frustration.

“Yes master.” Peter’s words made Cole shove his finger into Peter’s heated hole. A scream came out of Peter’s mouth from the excruciating pain from being stretched for the very first time. Cole decided that he didn’t enough leverage and threw Peter, a hot panting mess, onto the floor. Getting onto his knees, Cole pushed another finger into Peter, he then proceeded to scissor him.

“T-That fe-eels so good.” Peter’s pants and moans were growing in volume.

“Say what you want and I just might give it to you.” Cole’s words were about the cruelest things Peter could have heard, Peter had no clue how to continue, he only knew that it felt good and his heart had been hurting until Cole kissed him. 

“I don’t know,” Peter’s breathy voice hitched with sadness and frustration. “I just want you.” Cole’s heart flip-flopped and felt warm arms surrounding him. “Will you have me?” Peter’s question seemed idiotic to Cole, but them realized Peter might have been insecure considering Cole had said nothing before he started ravishing Peter. 

“T like you, that’s the reason as to why I am doing this to you. I’ve always wanted to do this, of course I’ll have you, because I want you and I always will.” Cole’s very first confession felt overwhelmingly relieving to get that off of his chest. Tears seemed to prick Peter’s eyes. 

“I think th-at I l-like you t-too.” Cole’s heart was soaring with the reciprocated feelings. It was so much than he ever deserved. After the confessions and the sweet moments of affection filled silence Cole realized that he still had fingers inside of Peter, plus both men had boners. 

“Uh…Um. Do you wanna continue?” Cole now really wanted Peter to feel as though he won’t get taken without even consideration as to what he wanted.

“Y-Yes. It’s m-my first time so please be gentle.”

“Actually it’s my first time as well, but I’ll try. Who better to lose it to than the person you lo-“ Cole stopped, considering that it might frighten Peter so he decided against it. “like.” Cole had always scared away people so he had never been intimate with someone, well it was more like he hated people so he never wanted to fuck or be fucked by anyone before. His hands were good enough for his dick, although he had ordered one or…30 ‘toys’ for himself. ‘Plastic must be just as good as the real thing’ he would always think using his dildo, he had also bought an artificial vagina just because. Cole had never been concerned about gender, he had never given it much thought. ‘I’ll ask Garvey to bring them next time I see him, of course Mom will be oaky with approving the shipment and sealing it all in a completely concealed container’, Cole thought. After everything was worked out his mom was actually pretty cool, she didn’t have a problem with her son’s sexuality, so he didn’t have to hide his toys when he had his toys, like most parents did.

“Loose what?” Peter’s naivety made Cole’s shoulders shake softly with laughter.

“Your virginity my dear.” Cole assumed that Peter, even though he was delightfully charming, was a virgin as he was always picked on at school and had always been seen as the dorky outcast. Most likely people thought of him like that everywhere. Now that Cole was in love with Peter he sure as hell appreciated less competition. Peter’s blushing face made it clear that Cole assumed correct. A thought occurred to Cole, maybe Peter didn’t want to go all the way. He was letting Cole do ‘H’ things, but maybe he just wasn’t ready. Cole truly loved Peter and didn’t want to make him hate him again. “W-Wait, but only if you’re willing to give it to me,” Cole stutters quickly in a panicked voice.

“I w-would lo-ove to C-Cole. Please,” Peter whispered the last word. Cole used his arm that was not inside Peter to hug him. Peter instantly put his nerves at ease, Cole was so hopelessly in love with Peter.

“You are the most precious thing to me so don’t hesitate to stop me if it hurts too much,” Cole continues to open up Peter, listening to his high pitched whines and moans. Cole wanted more lewd sounds from the lovely boy so he abruptly stopped. "I think that this will work better if you tell me what you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this work is UNFINISHED!!!!!!!!! I have more to write, but this is my first time writing on this site so if you have any suggestions on how to use it better then feel free to.


End file.
